Mistakes
by Reborn Dog Demon Girl
Summary: Anna and Carl are looking for both Dracula and Van Helsing...but Anna hears something unexpected within one of the rooms. what are they doing in there! i own nothing in this story, pairing VDxVH


R.D.D.G: I saw too many stories like this so I thought I'd try my hand at it. And I couldn't' think of any other pairing so I decided to be mean to Dracula and Van Helsing. Okay just to let you know I own nothing in this…enjoy. And please review.

Carl walked along the hallways of Castle Frankenstein trying to find his partner Van Helsing who seemed to have disappeared. The battle with Dracula had luckily enough come to a peaceful agreement between the Count and the Hunter. Now that the 450 year old argument was over, Dracula now stayed in Castle Frankenstein with his descendent Anna. Oddly enough the Count had disappeared as well. Anna was trying to find him, just as Carl was trying to find Van Helsing.

Speaking of Anna…Carl looked down the hallway to see the Gypsy princess walking towards him. "Any sign of them?" she asked.

Carl shook his head. "No." he said as they continued to walk down the hallway together. "I wouldn't worry too much though; they're probably catching up on old times. Being since they _were_ best friends before all of this 450 year old conflict started."

"True…" Anna looked a bit unsure. "But I highly doubt it."

"Well Gabriel is starting to get his memories back." Carl cut in. "Dracula's the only one who can help sort them out."

Anna sighed before her head rose in alert. Noticing this, Carl inquired what was wrong as the princess stopped in front of a door. Placing her finger to her lips in answer to the friar's question, Anna leaned against the thick wooden door to listen for any sounds.

"Anna?"

"Shhh." Anna hissed. "I heard something." She placed her ear back towards the door and heard two voices in the room.

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?_" she heard Van Helsing's voice ask.

"_Of course._" Came the voice of Dracula. "_You make it sound as if I've never done this before._"

There was a groan behind the door, which made Anna widen her eyes. Just what in the name of the Lord were they doing in there?! Carl noticed Anna's eyes widen and placed his ear to the door as well, wanting to know what it was she was hearing.

"_I'm starting to think that you…Ow…haven't."_ Van Helsing growled slightly. Carl's eyes widened as well.

"That's Van Helsing!" Anna nodded once more indicating for Carl to be quiet.

"_Ye of little faith._" Dracula said, and then there was another groaning sound. "_I've had __**years**__ of practice and experience_."

"_Well it's not showing…Ow! Watch where you stick that thing!"_

Carl's jaw dropped, as he looked towards Anna, whose eyes were wide and eyebrows raised.

"Tell me they aren't doing what I think they're doing…" Carl pleaded.

"I don't know, but I do not doubt it." Anna said.

"_I didn't hear you complaining about it earlier…_" Dracula said. Then there was some thudding noises within the room.

"_What's your point?_" Van Helsing asked in a pained tone. "_Ouch! Stop being so rough! It hurts!_"

"_I can't feel a thing."_

"_You try being on this end._"

"_No. I quite like this position._"

"_Well then can you ease up a bit?" _

"_Not if you want to be done before dinner."_

There was a sound like something had hit the wall hard and a pained groan echoed; making the two listening in look in the direction of the thud; which was repeated with many more loud thuds and more pained groans.

"_Ow! Dracula, you son of a Bitch that hurt… Nngh!"_

Carl couldn't take it anymore, completely ignoring Anna as he forced the door open exclaiming, "In the name of all that is good and holy, stop this unholy event right now! In the name of the…" Carl stopped in his tracks. What he saw was not what he expected. Dracula was kneeled down with the leg of a bed, which was apparently broken in half and was put back together thanks to planks of wood nailed into place, in one hand and a hammer in the other. Van Helsing was holding up the bed so the underside of it was facing Dracula. The hunter looked pained as he held the bed up so that the vampire king could reach the hole where the leg was supposed to be. Both of them were looking at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello to you too, Carl." Van Helsing said. "Hello Anna."

Anna just nodded her head in recognition her eyes were still focused on the two. "Um…may I ask what it is that you are doing in here?"

"We're fixing a bed, which Dracula thought it would be fun to break while trying my tojo blades." Van Helsing answered in an annoyed voice.

"I said I was sorry." Dracula said as he hammered the leg into the hole. Van Helsing rolled his eyes towards the vampire

"So you weren't…?" Carl asked his tone drenched in confusion which both of the other men caught onto.

"What did you think we were doing, Carl?" Van Helsing asked raising an eyebrow as he set down the bed. Both Carl and Anna blushed.

"No—nothing!" Anna said quickly to cover up for the friar. "We heard some thudding and we were curious as to what was going on."

"As you can see we are fixing this bed." Dracula said in annoyance while glaring up at Van Helsing. Upset that the hunter put down the wooden piece of furniture.

"So, what time is dinner?" Van Helsing asked trying to lighten up the uneasiness in the room.

"In about four hours." Anna replied.

"What was with the groaning?" Carl asked before Anna could stop him. He demanded answers.

The two men cocked their heads to the side at the question before it dawned on them what their friends were thinking of their actions in the bedroom. "well Dracula enjoys pushing the bed when he hammers and it keeps pushing the edges into my hands, arms, shoulders, that and I keep hitting the wall." Van Helsing explained, trying to hide his laughter at his best friend's thoughts. "It always made me loose my grip on the damn bed and it kept landing on my feet. " Van Helsing laughed as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "I have no idea how us fixing a bed is considered an unholy act…" he looked towards Dracula. "You got any ideas?"

"None." The vampire replied as he set down the hammer.

"Well…" Anna said as it got quiet in the room. "Carl I need your help fixing dinner. We'll see you boys in four hours." With that said Anna grabbed Carl by shoulder of his robes and dragged him from the room.

Dracula and Van Helsing looked at the entrance to the room, then to each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"That was weird." Dracula said as he finished hammering in the last leg. "Done."

"Good." Van Helsing said as he closed and locked the door. Turning around, the Hunter looked at the vampire. "Do you think they bought that BS story about how we broke the bed, Vlad?"

"I would say so." Dracula said setting the bed down and putting the mattress in its respected area. "The looks on their faces said it all." He walked over and wrapped his arms around Van Helsing's waist. "Though thanks to that interruption, we now have another four hours of privacy…"

Van Helsing smiled as he felt Dracula kiss his neck. "If you break the bed this time, Vlad, I swear to God that I will use those tojo blades on you."

Dracula smiled innocently, "I wouldn't dream of it, Gabriel." He said before he went back to assaulting the Hunter's neck; causing the hunter to groan in pleasure. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Smiling the two went back to the bed. "Now it's time to show you my years of practice and experience, Gabriel." Dracula whispered seductively into his hunter's ear, as he pinned him to the bed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Van Helsing said smiling. And they were taken back into a plane of pleasure.

R.D.D.G: okay I had fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please tell me what you thought of it. Was it good? Bad? Bizarre?


End file.
